50 Nifty
by Little Yellow Sunflower
Summary: A (not so) little known fact is that the United States of America has 50 states. Each state had it's own flag and borders, just like a country. That's fine though, because it's only one representative. ... Right?
1. Delaware

Disclaimer: Hetalia? Yeah, it's not mine. We knew that already, though.

* * *

It was in the youngest, quietest hours of the morning, when everything changed. The date was December 7th, 1787, and a young man slept on, oblivious to the world changing around him. He wouldn't be able to sleep for much longer, though, because his bones hummed 'change'.

Blue eyes snapped open, a tiny gasp slipping passed barely parted lips. "Delaware." He breathed. Swinging his feet over the side of the bed, he stood. "Delaware." The man whispered, his voice carrying on the wind. He tilted his head a little bit, small pieces of information about his young country flooding in.

Then, quite suddenly, he laughed. It was a joyous sound, spreading a warmth around the area, despite the cold weather. Licking his lips, he tested the word on his tongue yet again. "Delaware. Delaware! Haha!" The man exclaimed. This was no ordinary man. No, this was the embodiment of the new country; the United States of America.

The young country breathed out dreamily, smiling even as his breath became visible in the cold. Knowing that he had no chance in going back to sleep, he changed into his day clothes, still marveling over the name. Yes, it was a name, wasn't it. The name of his first state. Delaware.

He yawned, eyes winking from the strain of keeping them open, even as he lit a candle. It was very early yet, and not even the sun was awake to greet him. Still, though, he bounced happily with every step he took, occasionally testing the state's name, as if he might forget it.

How could he forget, with such a perfect name like it had? He stopped then, taking in everything. Every sight, smell, sound, touch, _everything_ would be seared into his memory forever. He would never let the memory of the very first day fade away.

Did every country feel this? It was amazing! It felt as though his very soul was singing within him, fluttering with euphoria. He was grinning like a fool then, and laughing. It was good, it was wonderful, oh. OH! It was... It was _perfect_. Delaware. Once again, the name rolled past his lips, the happy feeling never shifting or fading.

Another laugh bubbled up, nearly choking him when he tried to restrain it. His attempts at containing the sound were fleeting, however. The good, wonderful, perfect feeling taking over yet again. "Delaware." He stated, grin widening. Stepping outside, the man took a deep breath. So caught up was he, that he almost didn't notice the babe lying on the ground.

Almost. Laying eyes upon the child, he scooped it up, adjusting the blanket it was swaddled in. "Who are you?" He asked himself, shifting as he turned to walk back inside. '_Delaware'_ his mind whispered, as it did sometimes when he knew something he ought not. "Delaware." He said again, this time his voice a soft coo.

"Delaware, my state." The man whispered. He hugged the child close to him, smiling. It snuggled into his chest with a tiny noise. Turning on his heel, the young man strode back inside. Unwrapping the baby from it's dirty blankets, he laid it by the hearth. The child's now bare skin was warming quickly now, and it was drowsing as it slowly awoke.

As the child (it was a boy, that much was obvious) warmed, the man sat down in a chair. Rubbing his chin, he wracked his head for names. After a few minutes, he reached a decision. Scooping the baby up, he carried him to his room.

Laying the naked child on his bed, he began digging through an old chest. A wooly sweater was produced, followed quickly by a little pair of pants. Although the were a bit too big for the baby, the young country tugged them onto him anyway. He had a feeling that the toddler would grow into them rather quickly.

Having clothed the naked child, he hauled him up into his arms again. This time, however, the child's eyes were open. It squealed when it saw him, and he jumped. The sound stopped abruptly when the baby looked at his face. It giggled happily, bouncing in the man's grasp.

Blinking, he shifted the child in his arms. "Hi you~" He cooed, the corners of his mouth quirking upward. "Daniel. You look like a Daniel, to me." The man murmured, shuffling out of the room. Sitting down in a chair, the euphoria of the morning began bubbling up again. It was still hideously early, (the sun was only just coming up) and he was wide awake and absurdly happy.

Now grinning, man and babe met each other's eyes. With a string of babbled nonsense, Daniel bounced. He was swiftly rewarded with a laugh from the older male. Resting Daniel in his lap, the man yawned. The early hour was starting to sink in, and he was still disgustingly tired from the night before.

As the baby started to nod off again, he changed his position. Daniel's head rested just above his heart, listening to the steady beating. His lips parted in a yawn as he wriggled closer to the man's chest. The child's eyes slipped closed, and he drifted into sleep slowly.

Now starting to nod off himself, the man kissed the sleeping Daniel's forehead. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He assured the baby "I won't let anything hurt you, if I can help it!" Another kiss was placed on the dozing child's forehead. "So..." His sentence was interrupted by a huge yawn, making him start over.

"So don't ever worry..." His head tipped over a little, eyes barely cracked open. The man was leaning ever so slightly now, blond hair spilling over into his eyes. Fighting to stay awake now, blue eyes struggled to open again. Even as he failed, and slipped into sleep, he mumbled "Delaware..."

* * *

Hoo boy! This was rather unexpected on my part, so you guys prolly didn't see this coming, either. Kudos for that I guess. Not the most original thing ever written, but I think I did well.

Signed, Little Yellow Sunflower

Posted On: 7-21-13


	2. Pennsylvania

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, and I know it.

* * *

**On December 7th, in 1787, Delaware became the first state to join the union, and only five days later, on the 12th, his little sister joined the little family. **

In the five days since Delaware's arrival, the baby had grown quickly, until he was a toddler. When his sister, Pennsylvania, came along, America was afraid he brother would be jealous of the attention she got. Thankfully, the young state only cooed and doted on his little sister.

It had been Delaware to give the baby a name, having been unable to properly pronounce Pennsylvania's name- "Pennthilwany"- despite his father's coaching. Shortening her name down to Penny, he gave the new state her human name. The only problem was that America couldn't put her down; if he did, she'd vanish instantly.

The first time the little state vanished, her father had searched frantically. Delaware had been the one to find her, sandy blond hair being ruffled by the breeze; he had blinked his pretty sea-colored eyes once- twice!- and scooped her up the best he could. Sister in arms, he had tottered away from the soft patch of warm green earth, too young to notice how odd that was.

The second time she disappeared was no less stressful then the first. This time, however, it was America who found her. "Hey, baby girl." He cooed, scooping the little girl out of the snow. The baby gurgled back at him, and beamed up at him through her bangs. Her hair color was a source of mistery to him; how had she gotten such earthy brown hair? Forcing the question from his mind, he cradled the babe to his chest, even as the snow started falling again.

After that, it didn't happen as often, but every now and again Pennsylvania would be found someplace new, luminescent blue eyes memorizing the area she was found in. It took a lot longer then one would have thought to figure out how she kept vanishing. When her father _did_ figure it out, he had groaned at the simplicity of the answer. Simple it was, for it was only one word, and two syllables. Magic.

He didn't mind that she could do magic; far from it, in fact. The little states would need as much of an advantage as they could get, considering how young they were. No, magic wasn't bad. However, teaching a child how to not kill themselves (or others) was probably not going to be easy. Trying to explain why she couldn't use it when anyone was watching was no going to be overly enjoyable, either.

Just as soon as he discovered that his precious daughter could use magic (Delaware certainly couldn't), she stopped disappearing, and started doing other things. Changing Delaware's shirt from red to blue, turning her papa's hair a vibrant green for two hours, breaking every cup in the house, etcetera etcetera. It was getting harder and harder for everyday life to keep going on, when such odd things kept happening.

Her poor Papa couldn't keep up with her, with all the insanity of the past two days. The young father rubbed his eyes exhaustedly. His two little angels tottered passed him, his daughter shrieking out a "Dally, Dally!" as she crawled after her older brother. The happy shout made America chuckle. Just as Delaware couldn't pronounce Pennsylvania, Pennsylvania couldn't pronounce Delaware. This was to be a continued source of amusement for the proud Nation.

"Penny, Penny!" 'Dally' called back at her, giggling at his little joke. The pair of states continues their odd game of chase for some amount of time, totally ignoring their father's call of "No running indoors!". It ended abruptly when Delaware tripped and fell on his face. America winced when he heard a 'thud', turning around from the shirt he had been knitting. He looked just as the elder state peeled his face off of the floor.

There was a moment if deadly silence. It was quickly broken by a loud, pained sob. Delaware let loose two more despaired wails before the spell over the other two broke. Immediately, Pennsylvania began to cry as well, and America was next to them. Tugging them both into his lap, he began to make soothing noises.

Oh well, they were still children.

* * *

I couldn't decide if I wanted to write this or not, but in the end, I did.

Signed,

Little Yellow Sunflower

Posted On: 10-12-13


End file.
